The Depth of the Cold
by Silverdragons-Wolfshowl
Summary: Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Lucy are on a mission. Gray starts to realize some feelings for Natsu, but will Natsu make it out alive in time to hear it? REVIEW PLEASE! sorry for the bad summary. Rated T for some colorful language
1. Chapter 1

**私は英国で作成されました。私はあまりにも他のチーター、犬、ドラゴン、とから作られたが、それらは主なものですしています。私がしたい場合、私は、世界を破壊することができます。もちろん、私の友人、欲望、ナマケモノ、怒り、誇り、大食い、と貪欲の助けを借りて。**

* * *

**I am a happy person right now. Please keep my mood up by sending nice REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW(S)**

**Caution: THIS FIC CONTAINS YAOI (boy x boy) DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**This is my first Fairy Tail fic and first Yaoi fic, don't be disappointed if its bad.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Gray's Pov

"Shut up Slanty-eyes!" I shouted at the pink-haired annoyance that was my rival. We were once again arguing over something that I had already forgotten about.

"Why don't you shut up Droopy-eyes!" Natsu shouted back.

"Very creative Flame-Brain!" I said sarcastically. "Must've taken a lot of effort to come up with that one!"

"Well at least I'm wearing pants! You perverted Ice Princess!" Natsu pointed out.

"Gah!" I shouted, glancing down. "Where'd they go?!"

I heard Lucy sigh, and soon after a demonic aura appeared around a certain red-haired re-equip mage. Natsu and I gulped in fear as Erza's rage full beating knocked Natsu unconscious. Erza smiled and dragged Natsu along.

"Natsu!" Happy said and flew towards the unconscious fire mage.

"Huh?" I said, confused as to why I was conscious.

"We are getting on a train to go on the mission." Erza explained, tossing Natsu's limp body to me. "I expect you to take care of him on the ride there."

"Aye!" I said, noticing her demanding glare. I flung Natsu over my shoulder and carried the surprisingly light fire mage onto the train.

Lucy sighed again. "Happy number two makes a reappearance. . "

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

.

"Uhhnnn" Natsu groaned as the train hit another slight bump. He had just woken up from his Erza-induced-sleep and we still had an hour left.

"Ohh, be quiet!" I said to him. I've never understood his transportation sickness.

"S-shut. . .up. . ." He weakly stated, turning a pale color when the train shifted.

"Erza!" I complained. "Can you knock him out again?"

Erza glared at me. "No" Happy nodded in agreement.

I huffed, "Can I?"

"No"

"Why not?" I asked. Instantly regretting it.

"Are you questioning me?!" Erza said, demonic aura rising against me.

"N-no Madam" I cowered, gulping in fear.

Erza nodded in satisfaction, turning back to whatever Lucy and her were playing.

The train shifted again, and Natsu groaned. I huffed, having to deal with this for another hour. Suddenly I felt a strange weight on my shoulder. Turning to see what it was, I met a soft, pink head of hair. I blushed, realizing Natsu had fallen over and was now resting his head on me.

'Why am I blushing?' I asked myself. 'Its just the idiot Natsu. . . Nothing special. . '

"Gray?" Lucy asked, noticing my slightly reddened face. "Are you okay?"

I pushed Natsu back to his original position, and regained control of my blush. "Yeah."

Lucy turned back to her game, looking at me suspiciously before she did so. Erza smirked at me, and I shivered from her evil look.

After that the ride was pretty uneventful. Other than Erza raging after she lost the game, then apologizing and asking for Lucy to hit her as punishment.

I looked out the window, seeing the scenery zoom past. Chuckling as I heard another groan from Flame-Brain, I glanced at him. His strange pink hair ruffling from the movement of the train looked so soft and I could just reach out and touch it. . .

'Wait! What am I thinking?!' I shook my head to rid myself of these weird thoughts. 'Although his hair does look soft. . No! Stop it!'

The train slowed to a stop, and Natsu almost immediately jumped up in happiness. "Yeah! We're here!" Happy landed on Natsu's head, getting comfortable on his. . .soft looking . . .hair.

"Hey Erza," Lucy called to the red-head. "Where are we supposed to go now?"

Erza took out the poster. "There is an island in the middle of Hebi Lake (Serpent Lake). We're supposed to get rid of some nuisances for the villagers that live on the island."

"In the lake!" Natsu complained. "We're not going on a boat, right?"

"How else are we supposed to get there Hot-Head." I snorted.

"Shut it stripper! Put a shirt on!" Natsu yelled back.

"Aww! Not again!" I said, looking for the article of clothing. I heard Happy giggle, and glared at the blue cat.

Erza turned to Natsu, her hands on her hips. "Actually we have to swim there."

Natsu smiled. "Really!"

"Huh!" Lucy's mouth dropped, as well as Happy's. "Why?"

"There are numerous serpents in the lake, so no boat can get through without being attacked." Erza explained to the blond. "That's why it's called 'Hebi Lake'."

Lucy grumbled in frustration as we walked to the beach of the lake. I understood why she was upset, I didn't want to have to swim there either. It wasn't warm outside, so the water would be cold. I didn't mind the cold much, but I'm sure Erza, Lucy and Natsu would. The Flame-Brain looked overjoyed at the thought of not having to ride another mean of transportation, but I bet he (being a fire-mage) hated the cold.

"Wait," Lucy started. "How will we fend off the serpents while swimming?"

"Yeah! How will you do that?" Happy asked, saying 'you' because he had wings.

Erza smiled. "The islanders provided us with a solution to that."

We stopped, having arrived at the beach of Hebi Lake. The water was a blue-green color, and if you looked close enough, you could see faint outlines of the serpents below.

"What?" Natsu curiously asked.

As an answer, the red-haired mage gave each of us (except Happy, who still rested on Natsu's pink head) a pair of shoes. We looked at her in confusion, Lucy examining the shoes.

"What are those?" Happy asked, pointing at Natsu's pair.

"These are shoes that allow the wearer to walk on water." Erza explained, holding her red colored shoes proudly. "Let me tell you how to. . ."

In an instant Natsu's shoes were on his feet. He dashed to the water and jumped in.

"NATSU WAIT!" Erza shouted.

A splash was heard as Natsu fell into the water. He came out soaking wet, and I blushed as he came closer. He looked hot with water running down his body and his hair clinging to his face. I couldn't stop staring at him.

'Maybe. . .I'm in love with Natsu. . ' I thought in my head as I stared at him, turning away quickly as he looked up.

"What the hell Erza!" Natsu shouted, dripping water. "You lied to me!"

Erza sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You didn't let me finish! To turn the shoes on and make them able to walk on water you have to press this small button on the side." Erza tilted her shoes a bit and pressed a button on each of her shoes. We all did the same, Natsu grumbling as he bent down and pressed the buttons.

"Wait, so we're not actually swimming?" Lucy asked.

"Nope." Erza stated as she laced up the shoes.

Lucy huffed. "You didn't explain it very well then. . "

Erza checked to make sure we all had our shoes on correctly. Once she was sure she stepped onto the water. I noticed the temperature dropped a bit, and glanced at Natsu. He seemed fine, so I followed Erza.

"Let's get going! To the island!" Happy exclaimed, well, happily.

* * *

**End! Wait for the next chapter!**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**:P**


	2. Chapter 2 :)

**私は英国で作成されました。私はあまりにも他のチーター、犬、ドラゴン、とから作られたが、それらは主なものですしています。私がしたい場合、私は、世界を破壊することができます。もちろん、私の友人、欲望、ナマケモノ、怒り、誇り、大食い、と貪欲の助けを借りて。**

* * *

**Next chapter is up! Chapter 2 is here! R&R ENJOY!**

**ME NO OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

Natsu's pov

After I actually got them to work, the shoes were awesome! They totally kept me on top of the water and I wasn't transportation sick! The waves made it a little hard to keep my balance, but I managed.

"Oh!" Happy exclaimed, flying over the water while looking at the fish below. "Natsu! Can you get me a fish?"

I huffed, almost losing my balance again. "Get it yourself, Happy! I'm walking here!"

"Shut up!" Gray stopped and shouted at us. "Watch out for serpents, ok?" He gave us a strange look that was almost . . . concern.

"Yeah, whatever Ice-Princess." I said, staring at the water.

Gray turned to me. "You wanna go flame for brains?"

I sighed. "No. Not really."

"Well okay then let's. . .wait what?" Gray asked, surprised.

I walked past him, ignoring his question. "Let's keep going." I motioned to Lucy and Erza, who could hardly be seen as we were so far behind.

"O. . .kay. . ." Gray caught up to me, and walked beside me.

A long time ago I would detest him standing near me, but now I kind of, like it. I looked at the sky as though it would give me answers.

Gray's hand brushed against mine, and I swear my face lit on fire. Not that it was strange for me to be on fire, but I know the real reason. I like Gray, I mean I _like like _him. I'm not sure when I realized it, but I love him.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked, looking at me with a worried expression.

I felt make face heat up, and turned away slightly. "Yeah, why?"

"N-no reason. . " Gray looked away.

We continued to walk, only then I realized Erza and Lucy were out of sight.

"Hey! Where'd Luce and Erza go?" I asked Gray, even though I knew he would have no idea.

Gray looked up, and shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, now I'm stuck with you." I sighed.

I looked at Gray, and I swear I saw him blush. "Y-yeah, I'm stuck with a Flame-Brain like you."

I gave him an annoyed look. "Why are you stuttering so much?"

His face turned redder. "No reason!"

"Why are you blushing?" I questioned further.

Gray muttered to himself for a bit. As he was I noticed a large shadow rise up behind him.

"Because I l. . "

"Gray watch out!" I shouted and in a panic, I pushed him out of the way. Then I felt a sharp pain in my leg as the shadow swallowed me, and everything went dark.

* * *

Gray's pov

"Gray watch out!" Natsu interrupted as I was about to tell him my feelings.

Natsu lunged forward and pushed me a few feet away. I was about to fall into the water, but I saved myself and went to yell at him, but a large black serpent darted in front of me and swallowed Natsu.

"NATSU!" I shouted and quickly making hand gestures. "Ice Make: Prison!"

I trapped part of the sea snake in the ice prison, and ran across the water to the serpent's head. I finished it off, and pried its mouth open with my arms. "Natsu, are you okay!? Can you hear me?"

As my eyes adjusted to the dark serpent's mouth, I gasped. It was a bloody mess in there. I silently hoped it wasn't all Natsu's blood, and cut off the upper head of the serpent with an ice sword so I could see better. I finally found him, under the tongue. Dragging him out, I found he was a bloody mess also. I used the dead serpent as a table, and rested Natsu on the black scales. Natsu was unconscious, or dead. I quickly checked to see if he was breathing, and was relieved when I saw he was still faintly gasping for air. As I inspected him further, I saw a large wound on his right leg that was bleeding heavily.

"Natsu? Can you hear me?" I asked the pinkette as I tore off part of my shirt (that I'm surprised I haven't lost yet) and wrapped it tightly around his leg to stop the bleeding.

"Uhhnn. . ." Natsu groaned.

I finished wrapping his leg, and poked his face lightly. "Natsu wake up."

He groaned again, and slowly opened his _beautiful_ green eyes.

'Waa! Stop it brain!' I told myself, ruffling my hair in frustration.

"G-Gray. . " Natsu glanced at me. "I'm cold. . .Am I dead?"

"No, Flame-Brain!" I felt tears run down my face. "You're alive!"

"M-my leg hurts. . " Natsu complained, not noticing my tears. His eyes squeezed shut as he seethed in pain.

I smiled grimly. "I know, but it'll be better soon."

Natsu breathed in and out at an unsteady pace. His eyes still squeezed shut as his leg bled through the piece of shirt I wrapped around it. I grimaced as the thick red liquid dripped into the water, which was already stained red by the serpent's blood.

'I wonder if the blood will attract more serpents?' I asked myself. My question was answered when I looked down and saw the faint shadows of the sea beasts.

"Gray. . " Natsu said quietly, making me tear my eyes away from the water. "My sh-shoes. . "

I gave him a confused look, then glanced at his feet. His shoes were gone, but its not like he could walk anyway.

A sudden spiky fin erupted out of the water a few feet away from me, reminding me of the hungry serpents below us.

"Natsu, we have to go now!" I said, and waited for a response.

After a few moments, I realized he had fallen asleep. I smiled and gently picked him up bridal style, and ran off in the direction I think the girls and Happy went.

"G-Gray. . " Natsu said as he slept, and I felt him clutch my upper arm as I ran as fast as I could while carrying him. "I. . . love you. . "

* * *

**Oh Snap! Cliff hanger! :P Haha How you like me now?!**

**(Please don't hate me! T-T)**

**Next chapter up soon! Until then, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 030

**私は英国で作成されました。私はあまりにも他のチーター、犬、ドラゴン、とから作られたが、それらは主なものですしています。私がしたい場合、私は、世界を破壊することができます。もちろん、私の友人、欲望、ナマケモノ、怒り、誇り、大食い、と貪欲の助けを借りて。**

* * *

**Haha! I have finished the next chapter! Sorry for the wait, I went places and didn't bring my computer.**

**Disclaimer! (Would people actually think I owned Fairy Tail if I didn't put this on?)**

* * *

Gray's pov

I froze, standing on top of the surprisingly calm water. Looking down on the fire mage in my arms, I made sure he was asleep. I half expected him to be laughing at me and telling me he was joking. After I saw his deep breathing and softly closed eyes I repeated what I heard in my head.

_"Gray. . I. . love you"_

I shook my head and tried to interpret it in another way. Sadly that's not what my brain had accomplished.

"_Gray. . . I love you"_

There is no way, He can't. . . It's not possible. .

"_Gray, I love you"_

I felt Natsu shift in my arms. He moaned as the gaping wound in his leg continued to threateningly bleed him out. There is just no possible way he could. . love me. . .right? How would the idiot even know what love is? He's just a moron who doesn't understand most of the ways of life! Yet, I love him. I'm in love with Natsu, why can't he love me back?

I almost lost my balance as a sudden slightly larger then usual wave rippled across the water. Realizing I was contemplating this for a long time, I began to jog to the island while carefully cradling _my precious _Natsu.

. . . .GOD DAMMIT BRAIN STOP!

.

I had been running for about an hour and by now I'm sure Erza, Happy, and Lucy were wondering where we were. Unfortunately I was only 40% sure this was the correct direction, fortunately I have a pretty good amount of luck when it comes to things like this. Even though the lake was huge, I had to reach land eventually. Sadly, with Natsu in my arms and unable to walk, I had no way to defend myself from the sea beasts that swam in this lake. I have had to repeatedly run away from a few that wanted to have a meal.

'Does Natsu really love me?' I asked myself as I splashed on the surface of waves on Hebi Lake. 'It seems impossible, but it could be true. . '

"Ugnn. . " I glanced down at Natsu, who seemed to be in a good amount of pain. The makeshift bandage I used out of my long-gone shirt (I don't know how I took it off, my hands are full) was soaked with dark blood. Upon further inspection I noted that my onyx-eyed beauty (HOLY. . .NO STOP!) was much paler than usual, and was apparently so hungry I could hear his stomach's cries.

I sighed. 'This is going to take a while.'

I continued jogging, and although I was a bit tired, I tried to keep up the pace. I desperately looked around for the island we were going to before this all happened. I was relieved when I saw a small strip of land that was getting a little bigger with each step I took. It was still a long way off, but I found it.

I paused to give my legs a break. I panted a bit as I regained energy. My arms were a little sore from carrying Natsu (who was surprisingly light, but still had weight) but I can't give my arms a break without putting Natsu in danger of drowning.

"Hey, Natsu. Wake up" I said, shaking him a bit.

"Ugnn. . .Gray?" Natsu asked, opening his beautiful midnight black orbs. (At this point I've given up, I love Natsu, nothing is going to change that)

"Yeah, how are you feeling?" I asked as he looked around.

"I hurt" He answered, then I saw his cheeks turn pink. "WHY ARE YOU CARRYING ME LIKE THIS?"

I shrugged. "You can't walk on your own, you're injured and your shoes are gone."

"Well, yeah but. ." Natsu started, but gave up and changed the subject. "Where are we?"

"I'm going to that island over there." I said, attempting to point it out without dropping the mage in my arms.

"Oh, well. . .mush boy, mush" Natsu said, comically hitting me in the back of my head.

I gave a small smile, happy he was well enough to make me seem like a sled dog. "Yeah, whatever"

"Uhh, Gray?" Natsu asked as I began running again.

I glanced down at him, he was clinging to my arm while looking behind me. "What?"

"Run faster." He commanded.

"Why?" I asked cautiously.

"BECAUSE WAVE!" Natsu shouted and pointed behind me.

Before I even looked I saw a looming shadow coming behind me, and when I did look, I ran faster. I knew I couldn't completely outrun a huge wave of water but I made it a little farther.

As the huge mass toppled over us I desperately clung to Natsu so he wouldn't be carried away. The force of the wave flung us about underwater, I almost lost Natsu many times in the few seconds we were jostled. I can't even describe how useless the shoes were in this situation. They slipped off my feet very easily.

I accidentally breathed in some water, causing me to choke and let go of Natsu. I surfaced after the wave moved on and choked out the water, then proceeded to panic.

"NATSU!" I shouted, kicking my sore legs to stay afloat. "NATSU!" I let out a sigh of relief when I saw his pink hair floating atop the water. I quickly swam over to him and put my arm around his waist to keep him above the water. I then saw that he was unconscious again. "Damn"

Then another wave hit us, and I blacked out.

... O.o ...

I woke up, only to choke out some nasty fish-water. After I cleared my lungs I looked around. apparently I had washed up on the shore of what I assumed was the island our team was assigned to. It was full of trees, and there were the dead remains of some animal a few feet away from me. Gross, it was still bloody and covered with flies. I guessed it was about noon, from the sun being almost directly above me.

Then I remembered. Natsu! I quickly did a once-over. Natsu wasn't near me.

I scrambled to my feet, slightly dizzy at first, and ran along the shoreline. I looked for the pretty pink hair that was attached to my beloved Natsu, but I couldn't find it. I kept searching, knowing that if I didn't find him his wound would only get worse.

After about an hour, tears threatened to cascade down my cheeks. But fortunately the gods were merciful, and I found my dragon slayer. He was washed up on the sand, much like I was, but with no dead animals by him. I was a blur as I ran towards him, thanking every god I knew the name of.

"Hey Natsu!" I said in an attempt to wake him up. "Rise and shine!"

He didn't respond. He wasn't moving, his chest was still. I quickly checked to make sure, but came up with the same conclusion. The same conclusion that made me want to scream to the heavens in despair.

Natsu wasn't breathing, and I couldn't find a heartbeat.

* * *

**Oh snap! What will happen next? \030/**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :DDD**


	4. Chapter 4 :P

嫉妬は私の名前です。私の名前を拝む、それが崇拝に値するために。

* * *

**The chapter of all chapters, the epic chapter to top all chapters... may or may not be coming soon. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Natsu!" I said as I lightly shook the fire mage. I admit I was panicking. Who wouldn't in this situation?

I was on the beach of an island, with my Natsu who wasn't breathing and didn't have a heartbeat, and I have absolutely no idea what to do. It has been about ten minutes, and I was really worried.

'CPR' My inner thoughts demanded. 'Mouth-to-mouth you idiot! Hurry Hurry before its too late!'

'Shut up it's most likely too late already.' I argued, but I wasn't completely against kissing Natsu.

I swear my inner thoughts sighed. 'But what if it isn't! Don't be such a downer!'

"Okay fine!" I shouted out loud and plugged the dragon slayer's nose. I leaned down towards him and mentally counted how much space was between us.

Five inches, two inches, half an inch, a centimeter, a-

"Stop! What are you doing?"

I quickly jumped away from Natsu and turned to the voice. It was a short old lady, she looked to be in her seventies.

"My friend needs help! He's not breathing, and I can't find a heartbeat! Can you help?" I asked frantically.

The lady walked over to the pale Natsu. "By your description he seems to be dead."

My heart shattered, "But, he... He can't be!"

"I know, he isn't." The lady turned to me. "Was he by any chance bitten by a large black serpent?"

I nodded, remembering the sea snake I killed earlier. The look on Natsu's face before he pushed me out of the way was still clear in my mind. When I found him in the mouth he was covered with blood, and that scared me to death.

"There are only two of those in the entire lake, and they have a special poison in their fangs." The lady explained, and I mentally inquired that there was now one in the entire lake. "The poison takes a while to kick in, but when it does the victim will experience extreme pain before it paralyzes their entire body, including the organs."

"So how do I save him?" I asked when I was sure she finished.

She sighed. "You have to find the same serpent, and collect some of its poison."

I squirmed. "I... kind of killed it.."

"What!" The lady said, shock clearly written on her old wrinkly face. "K-killed it?!"

"Um, yeah. It that okay? Will it still work?" I asked with concern.

She sighed. "I suppose, do you remember where the body is?"

"No.." I answered, the big lake is big, so I don't remember. I was washed up on the beach and I have no idea where I was then.

"Well, I might have a way for you to find it." She said, a happy smile on her old face.

I smiled back, a small smile but still a smile. "How?"

"Use your heart to find the way." She riddled.

My smile disappeared. "What does that mean."

"You love this boy, right?" She pointed to Natsu, who was as still as a stone.

A pink blush flooded my face. "How did you know?"

She chucked. "You were about to kiss him when I walked up, how could I not know?"

My blush deepened, turning a dark red. "I-it was CPR!"

"Keep telling yourself that boy." She chuckled more.

"But how does that help me? L-loving him I mean." I asked as I silently willed the blush to go away. I failed miserably, but continued trying.

She walked closer to me and motioned me to sit down. I did as told and she pressed her palm to my forehead. A sudden pain was felt in my head and I flinched, but did nothing. She took away her palm and my vision went black for a second before returning.

But I was able to see something I couldn't see before. There was a green string attached to Natsu that led out to sea.

"Can you see it? The string that calls the spirit of the dying?" The old woman asked, her palm smoking and glowing red.

"Yes, but... I can't walk on water." I said as I stared in the direction the string was going.

She looked at Natsu. "If you truly care, you should be able to walk on the thread like it was a bridge."

"I'm not good at tightrope walking." I stated as I looked back at her.

The woman ignored me. "You only have two hours at most. Go."

I sighed and walked over to the floating thread, then I put my foot on it and to my surprise the string grew and flattened out as soon as I touched it. It looked like a skinny green bridge, like the lady said.

"Oh, one more thing." The woman called out and I turned to her. " Once you get to the end you'll have to fight his doubts." She pointed to Natsu.

"What does that mean?" I asked, questioningly glancing at her.

She began to walk to Natsu. "You'll find out."

I gave her a suspicious look before turning back to the path in front of me. Then I ran to the end of this nightmare, where I hoped my Natsu and I could continue on like this never happened. I also hoped the old lady would take care of Natsu's body while I got the cure.

I looked back and saw that the old woman was trying to take Natsu somewhere, but failing as he was bigger than her. I hoped this would work and I could trust that woman. If it turns out to be a trap, I'll kill that woman. But I will find a way so save my Natsu.

I'll save Natsu, no matter what.

* * *

**End! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)**

**Hope you liked it! Wait for the next chapter to see what comes next!**


End file.
